


Danganronpa V3 Male readerXKaede Akamatsu

by FlipFlappingSonic11o9



Series: Danganronpa V3 fanfictions [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipFlappingSonic11o9/pseuds/FlipFlappingSonic11o9
Summary: You live by yourself in a house in the country and one day you find a passed out Kaede Akamatsu lying on the ground so you took her in and some feelings are to start brewing.





	Danganronpa V3 Male readerXKaede Akamatsu

[Kaede's POV]

Darkness...The last thing I remember is complete and utter darkness. I felt as if I floating in limbo. All I felt until the feeling of sunlight gracing my eye lids. My eye lids opened and I was greeted by the sight of a roof,sunlight pouring in from the windows as well as the face of a person,male,around the same age as me,sitting next to the bed I was laying on with a face of excitement.

"Where...Where am I...?" I asked as my mind drew a complete blank. "Who are you...?".

He suddenly leaned in with a smile,seemingly trying to control the excitement. "H-Hi there!!My name is [Y/N]. And uuum this is my house!"

I sat up as my hazy mind started to clear up. I looked at [Y/N]'s face while I scratched my head. "[Y/N]?...Well nice to meet you. I am...Kaede Akamatsu...I'm pretty sure".

"Yeah I already knew who you were Kaede!" He said in child like tone. Pure happiness.

"You di--" before I could finish my line of questioning all my memories came rushing back to me. The Ultimate Academy...The Killing Game,Monokuma,the Monokubs,16 ultimates forced into a killing game,my ultimate talent of the Ultimate Pianist and...My crime...The murder of Rantaro and my execution. I clenched my head as it all came back to me. I started nervously sweating as anxiety started to build up. "Wait![Y/N]!Where am I?!Where is everyone else?!".

[Y/N] grabbed my shoulders in an attempt to calm me. "Look this might sound a bit crazy insane but what I am about to tell you is the truth. That which you were going through...It is fiction...Atleast was...To us?Its confusing but what happened to you happened inside of a game we call Dangaronpa V3 Killing Harmony". My breathing went out of control for a moment. "W-What...?". What I viewed as truths and lies...The entire world of mine got turnt upside down.

[Your POV]

After I explained to Kaede how I had found her outside of laying on the ground unconcious and the truth of her world a few weeks passed. It must have been tough to acept it and that might be why she asked if I could let her play Danganronpa v3 so she could see what happened to her friends for herself. Having to play through those murders must have been pretty hard for her. And then having to come to terms with what had happened...I tried to support her as best as I could by well making her good food and such. After a while she came around though

{Morning}  
After I prepared breakfast I sat down to eat with Kaede who seemed to have regained a bit of her peppiness.

"So umm..If you dont mind me asking Kaede...Are you feeling a bit better now...?" I said while looking down at my breakfast.

"I guess I can say I am. Because atleast I can hope that just like me,everyone else will be out there and we can meet up some day!No,I will put my faith in that!...Until then though,I dont want to ask but...Could I stay here with you...?"

"Sure you can!Oh,im sorry if that sounds wierd...But really I am okay with it"

"Hahah...Well since you played and completed the game...Who was your favorite 'character' from it?"

"Well I mean I like basicly everyone...This feels a bit wierd to say but you were one of my favorites..."

"Feels wierd to say it?Heh well it feels wierd to hear it..." she blushed a tiny bit.

After the conversation I had to go into the city to run some errands,and Kaede decided to tag along as she cant keep using my clothes forever.

[Kaede's POV]  
[Y/N] and I entered a store after the errands he had to do so I could buy myself some clothes. We browsed the store and I tried on some clothes. After we left with the clothes I had baught we were walking to the public bus stop to go back to his place. As we walked I had some time to think to myself...Recently I had started to have a bit more feelings fot him...I think living under the same roof is getting me more attached...I clenced my chest as I walked besides him.

"Kaede...?Is something wrong?"

"N-No!Not at all [Y/N]!"

I want to tell him someday how I feel for him...I hope when that day comes I dont freeze up or anything...No!When the time comes I WILL be able to do it!Without fail.

~The End of Chapter one~


End file.
